This document relates to large format display systems, such as scanning-beam display systems.
In scanning-beam display systems, an optical beam can be scanned over a screen to form images on the screen. Some display systems, such as some laser display systems, use a polygon scanner with multiple reflective facets to provide horizontal scanning and a vertical scanning mirror, such as a galvo-driven mirror, to provide vertical scanning. The horizontal scanning and the vertical scanning are synchronized to each other to project images on the screen. Some such display systems may be equipped with touchscreen capability for receiving user input.
Typically, large format display systems are large, heavy structures. As such, making adjustments and performing maintenance on some large format display systems may be difficult and time-consuming.